A mobile communication device, such as cellular phone, may send/receive data (e.g., voice, messages) over a cellular network when the cellular phone has network signal coverage from a network provider. In particular, the cellular phone may communicate over the cellular network by establishing a connection with a network device (e.g., cellular tower) of the network provider.